The Christmas Melody
by Kiwi Bloodstain
Summary: Demyx seems to have a facination with Christmas Land that even he doesn't quite understand. What is it about this place that makes him smile? Is it the sugar cookies? The snow? Demyx Drabble, Merry Christmas Everyone! Please Review!


_A.N: Hello all! I'm not dead...I've just been suffering from writer's block lately e.e But today I felt in the Christmasy spirit, so I started drabbling. and this is what was born. Sorry if it seems kinda rough, it is a drabble after all. There are no pairings intended in this, so if you were looking for some christmas fluff, you won't find that here. Oh, and this is actually serious, so humor is on the D.L. here. And the Hurt/Comfort genre tag isn't 100% correct, but I chose it due to lack of an appropriate tag. I guess the Comfort Part is suitable, though._

_Think of this as my present to you all. Merry Christmahanakwanzakah everyone ;3_

* * *

Demyx detested any type of work, in any shape or form that work could come in. As he has made known to anyone and everyone he met, "I'm not cut out for combat," he would sometimes go as far to give them a sly smile, his sea blue green eyes lighting up as he chuckled softly, brushing a few dirty blond strands out of his face, "Or any kind of work, at that." It wasn't completely the truth, but it wasn't completely a lie, either. Indeed, he hated when he was being forced to do a task that he either didn't want to do, didn't want to do at that time, or couldn't do at all, which was often the case when Saix would hand out missions, giving them to the other members by mouth while exclusively handing the Melodious Nocturne a cue card or two, upon them the written details of what he was supposed to do that day. It wasn't that Demyx couldn't remember what he was supposed to do; he was easily distracted, and often procrastinated when it came to his assignments, and therefore depended on his cue cards to keep him on track. Uncaring eyes would glance over the cards and immediately deem the missions as _No, Nope, __Definitely Not__, Maybe I'll Get To It_, or _Do it Later. _

But, when it came to Christmas Land, it was a completely different story.

He actually _liked_ going to Christmas Land.

Somewhere in the rolling hills on the outskirts of Christmas Land, a large, deceased oak tree stood tall, it's branches stripped of any sign of life and covered in a thick, icy blanket of snow, and at it's trunk stood the Melodious Nocturne, propped up against the tree's truck and his arms folded at his chest, a small smile upon his surprisingly not chapped lips as he gazed upon the dazzling city below. He could smell the scent of gingerbread and peppermint that waifed from the city and into the surrounding hills, teasing his senses in a delightful way. The bright, flickering Christmas lights put on a spectacular light show, the sound of busy, bustling Christmas shoppers and innocent children echoing through the emptiness. He stood there, despite the bitter cold, and watched the children play in the snow. His vision would be invaded by a few snowflakes that began to fall lazily from the gray sky above him to the ground. Demyx extended a hand outward, letting the small flakes fall into his chilled, gloved palm and stick to it's surface. As more snow began to fall, more fell into his hand, the flakes becoming pliable to one another and growing in size.

Until Demyx had to preform reconnaissance at Christmas Land a while back, he had never seen or heard of snow before. He could recall from his memories of his past life that he came from the warm oceans of Atlantica, and quite frankly, it cannot snow underwater. So, when it came the time for him to visit Christmas Land, he was completely taken aback from the sights. Not only did this world seem to be so busy and jolly, but it was completely covered in a thick, white blanket of these small flakes that fell from the sky. The first thing Demyx thought of when looking at this stuff was dandruff, but he was pretty sure the sky didn't suffer from a skin problem. After spending a few minutes trying to figure it out, but with no luck, he casually questioned a woman that passed him by what these odd flakes were. The woman stared at him in disbelief, before cautiously replying that it was snow, a form of frozen water. As the woman walked away, Demyx felt, to put it simply, stupid. Snow? A form of water? Demyx embodied water! How come he didn't know that? He didn't dwell on the thought long, chalking it up to one of Vexen's areas of expertise, and continued about his mission.

He caught a glimpse of a group of children as they divided themselves up and began a snowball fight, smiling and laughing as they pelted these soft bullets at one another behind fallen tree trunks or behind the candy cane striped autmobiles. They would run around and play in this cold yet beautiful snow, ignorant to any dangers or responsibilities they may have.

If this Nobody could feel envy, he would be overflowing with it. These children seemed so blissful, so happy...._so free_. They were everything that he wasn't. They weren't bound to an unseen force like Kingdom Heart like he was, being forced by a seemingly all-knowing Superior to collect the very thing he was lacking. Perhaps it was because he lacked a heart that he couldn't completely understand why these children were so happy and free. He didn't understand what the meaning was behind this 'Christmas.' He didn't understand why the citizens of this town would give away gifts and not expect anything in return. This world was confusing and difficult for Demyx to comprehend. Normally, Demyx would run away from such things, but something always seemed to bring the Nocturne back, even if he wasn't on a mission. Was it the fresh snow at his feet? Was it the soft croon of Christmas Carols? Was it the flashing, beautiful Christmas lights? Maybe it was the smell of cranberries and sugar cookies that seduced him over and over again. This place sang a silent song into Demyx's ear that would warm his senses and bring the shadow of a smile to his face as he listened to it's melody of shifting winds, children's giggles, caroling voices and the busy hum of life that would drift upward to him in the hills. It was calming...it was even comforting...but why?

His train of thought was interrupted drastically as he felt himself get impaled on the side of the head with something cold.

"Ahh!" Demyx yelped, jumping a bit and bringing his hands up in the direction the snowball came from to defend himself from other possibly oncoming snowballs.

"Well, that got your attention." he heard a familiar voice chuckle. Curious, Demyx brought down his defense to see a familiar blazing redhead coming his way.

"What are you doing here, Axel?" Demyx asked in a surprised tone. Surely Demyx hasn't been gone that long that Saix sent Axel to check up on him...then again, when Demyx spaces out, he loses all sense of time. He felt like it's been only minutes, but it may have been hours.

"I was sent to assist you after I got done with my mission." the Flurry replied as he came up to Demyx. "Something about taking out a giant Heartless."

"G-giant Heartless?" Demyx stammered, his eyes growing wide as he quickly reached into his pocket, shaking fingertips grasping the cue card inside and pulling them out. He skimmed over the cue cards once more, swearing that he didn't see anything about a giant Heartless on it earlier. The card read:

**Number IX Mission Assignment(s)**

_**1) A giant Heartless has been reported in Christmas Land. Your mission is to go to Christmas Land and confirm this Heartless' existence. If such a Heartless is found, it is to be reported, and the mission will be taken over by Axel to dispose of said Heartless.**_

"Oh..." Demyx said sheepishly, glancing back up at Axel, who had his slender hands on his hips and was giving the Nocturne a "what-the-hell-have-you-been-doing-this-whole-time" stare.

"Let me guess, you haven't even started, have you?" Axel asked, his small brow perking slightly.

"Define _started_." Demyx replied, smiling innocently as he shrugged. Axel rolled his eyes and sighed irritably, removing his left hand from his hip to flick the dirty blonde in the forehead with a _thunk_.

"Ow!" Demyx exclaimed, whimpering as he rubbed his forehead. Axel shook his head as he sighed once more.

"You're hopeless." With that, Axel summoned a portal before them, motioning towards the swirling mass. "Well, we should call it a day. It looks like it's about to get pretty nasty out here, and there's no way I'm going to get stuck out in the middle of a snowstorm with _you_." Demyx looked up at the sky, and noticed that the gray clouds had turned almost black, and the snow had been coming down a little harder than when he first got there. He glanced back down at the bottom of the hill to where he had seen the children, but they were long gone by now.

"Alright." Demyx said, frowning a bit. He was given the opportunity to return to the warm Castle, and if it were anywhere else, Demyx would already be gone through that portal before Axel could finish his sentence, sitting back on one of the comfy couches in the Grey Area, plucking at the strings of his beloved sitar. However, he felt a sense of dread. He didn't really want to leave this place...but he couldn't understand why.

As Axel disappeared through the portal, Demyx took a few steps towards the exit, turning around to look down at the town one last time. He breathed in deeply to take in one last whiff of gingerbread and sugar cookies, smiling a bit.

_Merry Christmas_, he thought to himself, repeating a term he had heard so many times here in Christmas Land, before disappearing into the enveloping darkness that would take him home; If he considered such a drab place compared to Christmas Land 'home', anyway.

* * *

_A.N: Thanks for reading! Please Review! I love feedback, good and bad, it's very helpful to me..._

_Yes, I believe Demyx was from Atlantica. Sue me. c.c Idk, I can see him being a merman!_


End file.
